This application requests funds to establish a NINDS Center Core to augment the research capabilities of NINDS and other neuroscience investigators at Tufts School of Medicine (TUSM) and the affiliated medical center Tufts-New England Medical Center (T-NEMC). Within the research labs of TUSM and T-NEMC, there are 17 NINDS-funded research projects, spanning most areas of contemporary neuroscience research. Most of our Tufts NINDS investigators are members of the Sackler School Graduate Neuroscience Training Program, a highly collaborative group of 28 neuroscientists from TUSM and T-NEMC. This is a rapidly evolving program that includes 6 new neuroscience departmental faculty and a total of 12 new TUSM or T-NEMC neuroscientists hired within the last 6 years. Due to the rapid growth of our program, we have become concerned with providing adequate research core facilities to neuroscience investigators, and have held planning meetings to determine the need for additional or expanded core facilities. The award of NINDS Center Core funds will permit us to integrate faculty and research facilities from TUSM and T-NEMC, with the primary intent of providing needed services to NINDS investigators. A related goal is to foster collaborative research among the large collection of NINDS investigators at TUSM and T-NEMC. Importantly, the TUSM/T-NEMC NINDS cores will be available to other investigators at TUSM, T-NEMC, and Tufts University. The establishment of these cores is greatly aided by the expressed support of Tufts University, TUSM, and T-NEMC, who are providing assistance, funds and space for the establishment of a NINDS Center Core. The administration of the new center core will be based in the TUSM Department of Neuroscience. Supervision for the center core will be provided by the P.I. Dr. F. Rob Jackson and an advisory committee including core directors and outside scientists with relevant expertise.